


Безымянное озеро

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Animals, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Уитни казалось, что небольшой отдых должен был пойти ей на пользу. В конце концов, больная мать настояла на её поездке. И, тем не менее, Миллер не могла отрицать странного притяжения, зовущего её в место, в котором она никогда не была. На её друзей, нападают, помощи ждать неоткуда. У Уитни нет другого выхода, кроме как попытаться приспособиться и выжить или стать жертвой создания, убившего её друзей.
Relationships: Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nameless Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131684) by [MotherOfPorgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPorgs/pseuds/MotherOfPorgs). 



_1878_

— Ты особенный, Джейсон, — всегда говорила ему мать, — в тебе есть сила, которая делает тебя таким. У меня тоже есть эта сила. Ты должен использовать её для того, чтобы исцелять. Не используй её для зла.

Его мать, целительница, повторяла эти слова в те моменты, когда в его душе накапливалось слишком много печали и тоски. Мать обладала магией и помогала людям, исцеляя сломанных и исправляя слабых. Её душа была чиста, как зимний снег.

Однажды её убили, погасив тот свет, который не давал ему сдаться под натиском отрицательных эмоций.

Он пробирался сквозь подлесок и ветви деревьев, которые царапали обнажённую кожу на его руках, обагряя её тонкими струйками крови. Но ему было не до боли, он был слишком напуган. Его нервы оцепенели от сильного холода. Всё, о чём он сейчас думал — бежать, бежать так быстро, как позволят сильные ноги. Всё это время он не мог избавиться от душераздирающего осознания, которое настигло его несколько мгновений назад.

Они выгнали его из дома после того, как убили его мать. Их ядовитые слова сотрясли воздух ранним утром.

— Ты убила её, ведьма! — взревели они в гневе. Мерцание факелов освещало сосновые ветви, висевшие над их головами. Крики и улюлюканье разбудили Джейсона, и он последовал на звук, выйдя из дома на поляну. Мать была там, в ночной рубашке, испачканной грязью и кровью. Её, привязанную к столбу, окружала толпа. Взоры были обращены к ней, и лица всех до единого были искажены гневом и презрением.

— Я не делала ничего подобного, — процедила его мать, и из её рта вытекла алая струйка. Джейсон никогда не видел, чтобы её лицо настолько кривилось от боли, — она умерла сама. Я не могла её спасти.

Крупный широкоплечий мужчина шагнул вперёд. Джейсон ощутил волну ярости, когда наблюдал за происходящим, прячась в тени дерева. Размахнувшись, мужчина влепил его матери пощёчину, что вызвало крики одобрения в толпе. Джейсон сжал кулаки, но по строгому взгляду матери догадался, что она уже почувствовала его присутствие. На её лице мелькнуло предупреждение, практически приказ.

 _Бежать_.

— Эпоха волшебства завершилась, — громко сказал мужчина, — мы никогда не должны были доверять ни тебе, ни твоей злой магии.

— Но магия не исчезнет, она всё ещё вокруг нас, она всё ещё во мне, — произнесла Памела, и из её рта вытекло больше крови, — но вы портите её своей собственной тьмой. Твоя девочка не смогла пережить это, её болезнь слишком распространилась. Я _пыталась_ , Фредерик. Я старалась спасти её.

Фредерик взревел от ярости, ударив её сильнее, чем раньше. Джейсона трясло. Он понятия не имел, как долго мать подвергалась жестоким мучениям. Тёмные круги под её глазами указывали на то, что она не спала. Она застонала от боли, но пристально посмотрела на Фредерика, возвышавшегося над ней, и в её глазах танцевало больше огня, чем во всех факелах в руках толпы.

— Где твой отпрыск? — спросила девушка, одна из сельских жительниц.

— Вы и пальцем его _не_ тронете, — зарычала Памела, — он давно ушёл.

— Быть не может. Он ни на шаг не отходит от своей _мамки_ , — издевательски отозвался другой человек, — где он? Ему ведь стоит узреть твою смерть?

Памела дёрнулась, но была слишком туго привязана верёвкой, чтобы вырваться. Джейсон же ощущал такую свирепость, что мог поджечь ею воздух, как спичка подожгла бы нефтяную лужу.

— Вы _не_ тронете его, монстры.

Её взгляд устремился к тени деревьев. Джейсона терзали мучения. К несчастью, люди заметили, куда был направлен взгляд Памелы. Она проклинала себя за то, что раскрыла им местонахождение сына. Все головы разом повернулись к Джейсону, и Фредерик тут же бросился к нему.

— Беги, Джейсон! — закричала Памела.

Над ней блеснуло серебристое лезвие, вынесшее для неё смертный приговор. Тошнотворный шум толпы расколол утренний воздух. Джейсон стал свидетелем того, как голова его матери, отделённая от плеч, упала на землю с глухим стуком, а тело безвольно повисло. Она умерла.

У Джейсона не было времени оплакивать её. Шок грозил и его душу погрузить в вечную темноту, а большие и страшные люди были готовы обрушить на него свою ярость и огонь своих факелов. Джейсон резко развернулся — босые ступни скользили в грязи, усыпанной листьями — и изо всех сил рванул на соседний холм, после чего спустился в густую чащу, слепо ища дорогу.

Они были убийцами, забрали невинную жизнь, их намерения были ясны как фонарь, светивший за окном. Он должен был предвидеть это, прислушаться к своей интуиции. Но не прислушался. Он был всего лишь ребёнком. Хотел дружить с ровесниками, быть частью чего-то, кроме осуждений и проклятий. Одной мысли о предательстве этих людей было достаточно для того, чтобы он захотел отчаянно закричать во тьму. Если бы мог.

Он лишился дара речи много лет назад, когда его отец бросил семью. Поначалу идея никогда не заговорить не показалась ему ужасной. Тем не менее, чем старше он становился, тем больше хотел выразить словами. А слов не было. Мама считала его непохожим на других, а дети называли глупым. Для его описания нередко использовали разные слова, и каждое из них разрывало его и без того поражённое сердце. Но он молчал. Его рот стал бесполезным орудием, а язык отяжелел и практически отсох.

Джейсон обнаружил, что слова не смогли бы выразить его истинные эмоции в этот момент. Даже если бы он попытался, от них всё равно не было бы толку. Слова умерли вместе с его матерью.

Он должен был послушаться её в первый раз, но слишком испугался. Приказ, отразившийся в её глазах, наполненных ужасом, был прост. Но Джейсона страх связал так же сильно, как Памелу верёвка. Те люди в любом случае сожгли бы её, даже если бы он не наблюдал. Тем не менее, он стал свидетелем её смерти, чувствовал, как его душа разбилась на кусочки под давление стихии.

Он бы взревел от гнева и боли. Эти чувства кружились вокруг его головы, заставляли сердце кричать. Это разрывало Джейсона на части. Люди, с которыми он хотел сблизиться, желали его смерти. Он просто хотел быть их другом, получить признание среди соседей. Но, видимо, он хотел чересчур много. В их глазах он был монстром.

Внезапно Джейсон остановился, чтобы осмотреться. Он смутно различал сияние факелов, но больше полагался на слух. Сосредоточившись, он постарался абстрагироваться от природных шумов, пытаясь почувствовать образы убийц.

Джейсон очень хорошо знал любимый лес из-за того, что часто охотился в нём. Он стал опытным стрелком из лука и почти всегда возвращался домой с добычей. Некоторыми трофеями он снабжал деревню, но теперь, оглядываясь на ужасающие события, он должен был позволить им сдохнуть от голода. Всем.

Жгучая ярость кипела где-то в желудке. Джейсон сжал кулаки так сильно, как только мог, не обращая внимание на боль от ногтей, впившихся в кожу ладони.

Все они были убийцами. Образ обезглавливания матери так глубоко проник в его разум, что он не мог избавиться от этого. Её глаза горели в его душе, они были переполнены ужасом и болью. Той самой, которая заморозила его собственные вены, ожесточила его сердце. Деревья шептались вокруг него, скрывая существ под своими корнями. Джейсон мог слышать их, чувствовать их движения.

Джейсон почувствовал прохладный металл под кончиками пальцев, когда засунул онемевшие руки в карманы своего потрёпанного пальто. Это был медальон, подаренный ему на праздник самым близким человеком, погибшим так внезапно. Гладкая поверхность медальона ощущалась как лёд, мёртвый лёд — такой же, как единственная женщина, которую он любил и бросил в деревне. Нет, она сама сказала ему бежать. Он учёл её последнее желание.

 _Я постараюсь выжить, мама_.

Зимний воздух обжигал лёгкие и кусал кожу. Снег пока ещё не выпал, и Джейсон был благодарен за это погоде. Сухие листья держались на ветвях, с шелестом развеваясь при очередном порыве ветра. Мир казался неподвижным, это был абсолютный контраст с хаосом, происходившим в жизни Джейсона.

Далёкие крики нарушили тишину. Джейсон напрягся и развернулся, чтобы снова бежать. Те люди были довольно далеко от него, но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться. Зная их намерения и собственную неспособность дать отпор, Джейсон решил не бороться. Он был уязвим, отчаяние, захватившее мозг, делало его слабым. Его мать хотела бы, чтобы он жил.

Джейсон был молод, но с трудом пробирался через упавшие стволы и густой подлесок. Для его неуклюжих ног, из-за стресса больше напоминавших желе, всё вокруг казалось непреодолимым препятствием.

Они приближались — он чувствовал жар их гнева своим затылком. Однако его собственная боль и раскалённая ярость превосходили ничтожные крупицы их эмоций. Людишки были фальшивками, не знавшими ничего, кроме собственных желаний, и не видевшими истинной красоты этого мира.

Джейсон выбежал на поляну. Ветви высоких деревьев, словно руки тянулись к утреннему небу. Джейсон огляделся вокруг и увидел сверкающую гладь воды, от которой отражались первые лучи солнца. Он слышал от матери истории об этом озере и его целебных свойствах. Памела использовала воду в качестве лечения для каждого пациента, в том числе и для той девочки, которую она так отчаянно пыталась спасти. Тем не менее, даже целебная вода оказалась бессильной. Душа девочки была повреждена настолько, что помочь ей было невозможно.

Вода блестела в розоватом свете, и Джейсон шагнул вперёд, пытаясь определиться с дальнейшим маршрутом. Он мог перебраться на другую сторону и по тропе добежать до ближайшего города. План казался логичным, и Джейсон, не колеблясь, бросился его воплощать.

Тогда-то он и заметил людей, проходивших через чащу с противоположной стороны. От их топота вода на озере пошла рябью. Сердце Джейсона упало куда-то вниз. Они устроили ему засаду, окружив со всех сторон. С ними были собаки, с чьих челюстей капала слюна. Собаки рванулись вперёд, и Джейсон отступил, босыми ногами войдя в воду. Его ступни оказались в вязкой грязи, и по позвоночнику пронёсся ледяной порыв. Джейсон почувствовал, как ему стало легче, когда его кожа впитала питательную воду, но не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться. Обжигающий холод мало помогал в борьбе со скорбью. С потерей, до сих пор беспощадно грызущей его.

На берегу озера стояла деревянная платформа. Изношенные доски были свидетельством того, что платформа на протяжении многих лет использовалась для проведения праздников. Доски вели прямиком к центру озера, глубина которого была неизвестна. Однако сейчас Джейсон не думал о возможной гибели, об опасности, что таят в себе потерявшие прочность доски.

В один миг люди настигли его. От страха Джейсон не мог пошевелиться. А они хватали его за руки и одежду, грубо обзывались и подталкивали вперёд, угрожая острыми орудиями и огнём. Вспышки света ослепляли его, он в беззащитном жесте поднял руки. Губы разомкнулись, но с них не сорвалось ни звука. Людям было плевать на его чувства. Они знали, что он не мог противостоять им всем. Он был всего лишь чудовищем, отродьем ведьмы. Долго разбираться они с ним не будут.

Дерево заскрипело под его ногами, вызывая дрожь и панику. Джейсон неуклюже согнулся, когда его схватили за ворот. Они тянули его, тащили к воде. Душа Джейсона наполнилась ужасом при мысли о бесконечной темноте в водной могиле. Слёзы текли по его лицу, а грязные руки людей волокли всё ближе к воде. Джейсон не мог двигаться, не мог кричать, не мог позвать на помощь. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Затем его подняли в воздух, и он полетел. Одна секунда длилась целую вечность, прежде чем он рухнул в ледяные объятия озера. Шок от холодной воды заставлял его задыхаться. Он вынырнул на поверхность и закашлялся, давясь брызгами. И почувствовал, как собственный вес начал затягивать его на дно. Вода давила на его грудь, озноб покусывал кожу и уничтожал последние остатки воздуха. Джейсон медленно тонул, люди, стоявшие на берегу, уже пропали из его поля зрения. Вода накрыла его голову, окутала холодной тьмой, оглушая своим напором. Вскоре не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких пузырьков вокруг.

Свет сверху начал исчезать, а вместе с ним и его собственная воля к жизни. Картинка перед глазами размылась и почернела, мозг едва мог понимать опасность. Когда кислород покинул тело Джейсона, его сердце дало последний удар.

Со всплеском пузырьков Джейсон Вурхиз встретил свою смерть в объятиях холодного озера. Был выброшен как мусор, о котором хотелось поскорее забыть. Он был ничем, поэтому от него избавились.

Однако его разум задержался на грани между светом и тьмой. Ничего не чувствовал. Ничего не видел кроме бесконечного мрака. Озноб больше не прознал его кожу, не ломал кости и не разрушал душу. Джейсон застрял в чёрной материи, не имевшей границ. Он был вне этого мира. Лишённый всех ощущений.

Неожиданно в темноте что-то замерцало. Очень слабо, как лёгкий трепет пера. Нечто звало его, подобно сладкому пению сирены, делая внутренности невесомыми и обволакивая теплом. Но Джейсон не мог увидеть, что это. Не мог увидеть ничего, кроме бездонной чёрной пропасти.

Несмотря на отсутствие зрения, он почувствовал, как что-то тянулось вперёд, во мрак. Желание ухватиться за покой и радость, которых он был лишён, охватило его тело. Чувство нужности, которое он хотел бы испытать, будто на миг прикоснулось к нему и тут же пропало, когда его решимость упала до ледяной глубины. Что нашло его среди этой тьмы? Неужели он не погиб?

Вновь послышался звук, на этот раз ближе. Слова, прогремевшие среди тишины. Гул окружал, удерживая в невесомости. Одни и те же слова звенели, наполняя его неким покоем. И воспоминаниями о друге. Маленькая девочка играла с ним рядом с его домом. Она была лучшей из тех, с кем ему доводилось общаться. Она приносила свои игрушки и играла с ним, а затем заболела. Маленький, но сильный человечек, она начала буквально таять на его глазах, и Джейсон старался верить, что целительная магия его матери защитит её. Инфекция ослабила её, но она продолжала бороться. Джейсон вспомнил её блестящие каштановые волосы.

Эта девочка погибла. Эту девочку его мать пыталась спасти.

Эта девочка была единственным человеком, кроме матери Джейсона, который его полюбил.

Голос оставил его в темноте. А после него и мир — рассеялся и уступил теплу, которое загорелось, извергалось подобно вулкану прямо в его вены. Джейсон почувствовал, как пульсировала ярость, почувствовал сердцебиение, которым не обладал. Ледяной холод отступил от его кожи, чувство предательства и потери было вытеснено, а нечто новое полностью окутало его, не оставляя ничего, кроме себя.

Это чувство было гневом. Белым, раскалённым гневом, таким же огромным и глубоким, как дно озера, в котором он утонул. Его душа вывернулась наизнанку, а глаза открылись, увидев тьму. Маленький мальчик, нуждавшийся в любви, был поглощён зверем, рождённым из ненависти. Джейсон слышал мольбы своей матери, видел, как обмякло её мёртвое тело. Видел сердитые лица толпы, искажённые отвращением к нему. Он никогда и ни за что не обвинил бы свою мать. Ни на секунду не поверил бы в то, что это была её вина. Это всё они. Они сделали это.

Он ненавидел их, и ненависть начала разгонять кровь по его венам, зрение окончательно вернулось, холодная вода наполнила мягкую плоть глазных яблок. Джейсон моргнул, разрушая ледяные оковы, обвившие его веки. Он уже почти мог дышать, а к его конечностям возвращалась сила, гнев заставлял его мышцы работать. Мощным рывком Джейсон оттолкнулся от дна, стремясь к вспенивающейся поверхности воды. Свет раскалывал мрак, и Джейсон приказывал себе плыть к нему.

Он убил бы их всех. Оторвал бы конечности и оставил тела гнить на земле. Он поклялся насытить свою внезапную жажду крови и костей любыми способами. Они будут просить прощения, но он не предложит им пощады, как они не предложили её ему и его матери. Они не получат ни единого шанса. С этими мыслями Джейсон разбил зеркально гладкую поверхность озера и наполнил свои лёгкие восхитительным воздухом.

Джейсон Вурхиз возродился.


	2. Chapter 2

_Моя мама чистое сияние.  
Это солнце, к которому я могу прикоснуться, поцеловать  
и держать, не обгорая._   
**Санобер Хан**

_Она не могла вспомнить, сколько раз видела этот сон. Он тёк подобно реке по её коже, лаская в тех местах, о которых она прежде не знала. Его прохладное прикосновение успокаивало её, как лёгкий весенний ветерок, чувство восторга постепенно разрасталось в ней. Она улыбнулась на фоне струящегося солнечного света долины, в которой каждый раз оказывалась; лучи проливались на травинки, пока те колыхались на ветру. Горы всегда окружали эту мирную поляну, словно стражи, стоявшие над ней. Она знала это место, его фрагменты прочно осели в её памяти. Это была гораздо большая головоломка, находившаяся за пределами её понимания._

_Она задрожала, но не от холодного порыва, пронёсшегося по поляне._

_Солнечный свет упал на крест, созданный из грубой древесины более искусными руками, чем её собственные. На кресте висело сверкающее ювелирное изделие, в открытые половинки которого были вставлены фотографии людей, которые казались ей знакомыми._

_Среди зарослей и теней, отбрасываемых высокими деревьями, она заметила одинокую фигуру, стоявшую к ней спиной. Она увидела широкую спину, плечи, одно из которых было странно наклонено. Фигура вызывала любопытство, поэтому она не раздумывая шагнула вперёд._

_Кто этот незнакомец? Человек?_

_Она почти узнала его, словно старого друга детства. Казалось, она знала его очень давно. Он всегда был там, наблюдал из тени. Мрак извивался вокруг его ног, а она подходила ближе, поднимая руку и готовясь принять эту тьму. Её сердце трепетало от возможности встретиться с ним._

_Покажи себя, умоляла она. Пожалуйста, я хочу знать._

Сон прервался так же внезапно, как начался, и Уитни проснулась на подушке, промокшей от пота и пахнувшей хвойным ароматом.

***

_Наши дни_

— Эй, так ты придёшь сегодня вечером?

Этот вопрос был таким же, как и многие заданные до него. Благие намерения, обличённые в дружелюбие, но скрывающие за собой сугубо жалость. Уитни прекрасно знала, что на самом деле заставляло людей приглашать её, одиночку, на вечеринки. Акт вежливой доброты и ничего более. На этот вопрос, который ей задала Аманда, Уитни ответила так же, как и на все остальные.

— Нет, — произнесла она в телефон, — у меня завтра важный экзамен, к которому нужно готовиться. Но спасибо за приглашение.

— Ладно, но если передумаешь — позвони мне, — прощебетала Аманда, однако в её голосе слышалось облегчение. Уитни понимала, почему.

Не то, чтобы она не оценила этот жест. На самом деле, всё было совсем не так. Уитни стоило воспользоваться шансом, чтобы хоть немного _пожить_. Мать давно упрашивала её выйти за пределы четырёх стен, но Уитни эта идея не особо нравилась. А даже если бы она захотела развеяться, то выбрала бы любое другое место, кроме особняка, насчёт которого звонила Аманда. Уитни никогда не была поклонницей Трента ДеМарко и его эгоистичных причуд в виде устраивания сходок.

Уитни предпочла бы спокойную прогулку любой вечеринке, если честно. Она любила тихую и спокойную атмосферу природы. С самого рождения она чувствовала, насколько близка к этому. Всё её естество тянулось к лесу или похожим диким местам. И только горы были для неё настоящей пыткой, она помнила, как тяжело было преодолевать весь этот камень.

В прошлом, когда здоровье её матери было лучше, они отправились в поход на север Дакоты. Предки Уитни были родом из маленького неизвестного городка, местоположение которого она не знала. Мать нередко рассказывала ей об этом месте, но никогда раньше не приводила туда. Свежий горный воздух, огромное расстояние, отделяющее их от цивилизации — и Уитни мгновенно влюбилась в окружающие пейзажи. Вершины горного хребта поднимались высоко в небо, окружая их маленький лагерь, как стражи. С тех пор Уитни поняла, что этому уголку природы отныне принадлежало её сердце. Её истинный дом был здесь — среди деревьев и лесных существ.

Но жизнь умела наносить беспощадные удары, и счастливые дни, проведённые в горах, быстро сменились рутиной. Уитни ухаживала за больной матерью в небольшом доме в пригороде Оклахома-Сити, недалеко от Нормана. В университете Оклахомы она начала свой путь будущего медика и большинство времени тратила на подготовку к тестам и экзаменам. Время от времени ей даже звонил брат.

Клэй не следовал тем же целям, что и Уитни. Его стремления заключались в основном в его мотоцикле, который он назвал Люсиль. Мчаться по дорогам на высокой скорости — вот был его способ избавиться от стресса, вызванного болезнью их матери, и в своих путешествиях Клэй пропадал уже шесть месяцев. Уитни редко находила время для общения с ним, но когда им всё-таки удавалось поговорить, это было скучно. Он рассказывал ей о своих делах на «свободе», она — о домашних событиях. За редким исключением они обсуждали что-то ещё.

Некоторые предполагали, что Уитни страдает от депрессии из-за всего, что произошло. Конечно, ей было грустно, и она хотела, чтобы всё было по-другому. Однако она любила свою маму и даже Клэя. Она очень их любила; она никогда не держала зла на них. На её месте большинство осудило бы Клэя за его поступок, но Уитни только стиснула челюсти и решила нести всю ту ношу, которая свалилась на неё одну. Это было единственное, что она могла сделать, чтобы сохранить контроль над своим здравомыслием.

Аманда повесила трубку, и Уитни громко вздохнула. Она почувствовала прилив очередной головной боли. Её интересовало приглашение, но также она имела обязательства. Женщина в комнате наверху была главным приоритетом. Если Уитни оставит её, то никогда себе не простит, если что-то случится.

Рак молочной железы у её матери был обнаружен не так давно. Точнее, врачи не смогли сразу обнаружить опухоль. Это была не их вина. Мать Уитни была глухой и знала только язык жестов, на котором могла сообщить, насколько плохо себя чувствовала. Истощение постепенно не позволяло ей заниматься привычными домашними делами. Однажды Уитни услышала, как тяжело дышала мать, занимаясь садом, и тогда поняла, что та заболела. После этого всё изменилось, жизнь Уитни перевернулась вверх дном, она была словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

С тех пор её жизнь состояла из походов по больницам и наблюдения за процессом лечения. Уитни видела, как её мама постепенно умирает. Когда-то сильная женщина, та была расколота пополам физическим потрясением, случившимся с ней. Уитни понимала, что мать уже не та, какой была раньше. Её брат не смог справиться с давлением и вскоре покинул их. Уитни же осталась заботиться об умирающей матери, утопая в скорби и ненависти. Всё, что она тогда могла чувствовать — это презрение по отношению к поступку брата.

Телефон зазвонил, отвлекая её от учебника. Уитни взглянула на экран. Заметив знакомое имя, она улыбнулась, в её груди затрепетало сердце. Уитни тут же схватила телефон и ответила на звонок.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она.

— Чем занимаешься? — голос Майка казался таким же усталым, как её собственный.

— Страдаю, готовясь к экзамену, — ответила она, пожалуй, только сейчас осознав, насколько вымоталась. Усталость будто вгрызалась в её кости. — А ты?

— Я только с работы, — вздохнул он, — собираюсь заскочить домой и немножко напиться.

Уитни хихикнула.

— И мне оставь чуточку, ладно?

Майк на другом конце линии цокнул языком.

— Мисс Миллер, вы имеете полное право прийти и присоединиться ко мне.

— Ага, — она ухмыльнулась, — а потом завалить экзамен. Уже бегу и спотыкаюсь.

Майк хмыкнул.

— Кто бы сомневался. Или прилежная ученица Уитни сдаёт всё на «отлично», или не знает, что сделает с собой.

— Слушай, Майк… — начала Уитни, но тут её ушей достиг слабый звенящий звук, и она остановилась, прислушиваясь в ожидании. — Мне надо идти. Поговорим завтра. Мама зовёт.

— Хорошо, детка, тогда до завтра, — в голосе Майка слышалось сожаление, — спокойной ночи.

Уитни улыбнулась.

— Спокойной ночи.

Она нажала красную кнопку на экране телефона, чтобы завершить звонок, и отложила его на тумбочку. Положив учебник рядом с телефоном, Уитни встала и повернулась к лестнице. Медсестра, следившая за состоянием её матери, должна была прийти следующим утром. Уитни же заботилась о матери на протяжении ночи. Обычно она развлекала маму чтением книг, но иногда просто говорила с ней.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Уитни ступила на паркет. Их маленький дом в пригороде казался странным, но удобным. Это место хранило в себе множество воспоминаний как для Уитни, так и для её брата. Скрип деревянных ступенек был одним из них. Уитни вспомнила, как пыталась избежать этого шума в детстве, когда поднималась по лестнице. Или когда те же доски скрипели, предупреждая о приходе матери, в то время как Уитни читала вместо того, чтобы спать.

Дверь в комнату матери была открыта, и маленький колокольчик внутри снова зазвонил. Уитни плавно преодолела оставшееся расстояние и вошла в комнату.

Помещение было оснащено всем необходимым оборудованием благодаря одному медицинскому центру. Однако вокруг располагалось немало вещей, напоминавших Уитни о жизни её матери до страшного диагноза. На стенах висели фотографии в рамках, на которых улыбались они с братом. Большой книжный шкаф стоял в углу возле кровати, множество книг было расставлено на полках. Там тоже были фотографии. На снимках запечатлелись моменты семейного отдыха на каникулах и детство Клэя.

В дальнем конце комнаты Уитни заметила массивный комод, в котором хранилось много удобной одежды для её матери. Летние шорты и футболки, аккуратно сложенные и рассортированные по ящикам. Уитни вспомнила, как примеряла мамины наряды и мечтала поскорее стать взрослой. Оглядываясь назад, она сожалела о том, что иногда думала о таких вещах. Зрелость наступила быстрее, чем ей хотелось.

Уитни посмотрела на себя в большое зеркало. Её каштановые волосы были аккуратно подняты в пучок на макушке, рубашка висела на худых плечах. Уитни ела слишком мало — на ней предсказуемо сказался стресс из-за диагноза матери. Многие знакомые проявляли заботу о здоровье Уитни, но она всякий раз заверяла их, что всё в порядке. Её худоба ещё находилась в рамках нормы. Уитни питалась мало, но не совсем отказывалась от еды. Ей просто не хотелось есть большую часть времени.

Колокольчик снова зазвонил, и Уитни вздохнула. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на свою мать с улыбкой, руки женщины медленно формировали символы. Уитни некоторое время изучала их, пока мать терпеливо ждала её ответа.

 _Ты в порядке_? Выражение лица Даяны Миллер сменилось на обеспокоенное, и Уитни покачала головой.

— Да, мам. Всё нормально. Я просто устала, — Уитни сделала паузу. Ей было сложно общаться на языке жестов, — завтра экзамен.

 _Я знаю_ , ответила Даяна, _ты хорошо подготовилась_?

Уитни пожала плечами. Тёмно-зелёные глаза матери сузились. Даяна была худой, намного худее, чем того хотела бы Уитни. Вокруг её головы был обёрнут платок, скрывавший последствия лечения. Когда-то пышные каштановые волосы давно выпали. Уитни знала, что её мать скучала по тем частям себя, которые потеряла, но внутренняя сила помогала ей бороться с депрессией.

 _Не очень убедительно_ , поспешно заявила Даяна. Теперь она казалась раздражённой.

— Знаю, мама, — Уитни снова вздохнула, — я делаю всё возможное.

Даяна улыбнулась, и Уитни почувствовала, как на её глаза навернулись слёзы. Мать всегда беспокоилась об её успехах и будет поддерживать во всём до последнего вздоха. Уитни надеялась, что мать победит болезнь и вернётся к ней. Хотя даже сейчас Даяна оставалась всё той же заботливой мамой.

 _Тебе нужен перерыв_ , добавила миссис Миллер, _сходи со своим кудрявым молодым человеком куда-нибудь_.

Уитни рассмеялась над тем, как её мать описала Майка. Она не была уверена в том, что Даяне понравился её избранник, но, по крайней мере, та не высказала никакого мнения об их отношениях. Майк заставлял Уитни чувствовать себя легкомысленной, но счастливой. Конечно, он был хорошим парнем, и Уитни старалась заботиться о нём. Тем не менее, в ней оставалось что-то, вызывавшее беспокойство. Чёрная пустота в сердце выделялась среди других чувств. Уитни никогда и никому не говорила об этом, кроме своей матери.

— Ты же знаешь, мама, что я не могу тебя бросить, — поспешно ответила Уитни, качая головой.

Даяна вздохнула — Уитни очень редко слышала этот звук. _Тебе нужно время от времени бывать на свежем воздухе и развлекаться. Со мной побудет Нэнси. Не беспокойся обо мне._

Уитни усмехнулась, и мать не могла этого услышать, но очень хорошо понимала язык тела и читала по губам. Нэнси, медсестра, также научилась языку жестов. И всё же Уитни не хотелось бросать мать на Нэнси, пусть та и старалась изо всех их. Уитни чувствовала себя обязанной присматривать за матерью с того самого момента, как та заболела.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — произнесла вслух Уитни, лишь частично используя жесты. Её руки устали, — я беспокоюсь о тебе всё время.

Мать покачала головой и движением руки подозвала дочь. Оборудование, окружающее женщину, пищало в тишине комнаты, вызывая у Уитни лёгкое волнение. Она приблизилась к матери, и та крепко обняла её.

От Даяны пахло мятой и лавандой. Уитни запомнила этот запах — это был любимый лосьон её матери. Воспоминания о летних каникулах, проведённых вместе, пробудили в её сердце тоску. Уитни отчаянно желала вернуть то время, вернуть хорошее самочувствие матери. Ненависть к болезни расцвела в ней подобно вспыхнувшему пламени, но не была чем-то новым. Уитни давно знала это пламя.

Некоторое время Уитни просто находилась в материнских объятиях, впитывая родное тепло каждой клеточкой своего тела. Она вдыхала запах лосьона и оттесняла из мыслей печаль. Она не могла позволить матери увидеть её в таком состоянии, она должна оставаться сильной и помогать бороться с недугом. Должна сохранять стойкость и дарить сугубо положительные эмоции. Вот только Даяна слишком хорошо знала свою дочь.

Наконец Уитни отстранилась от матери и поняла, что плачет. Она торопливо провела ладонью по щекам, вытирая слёзы. Даяна сочувственно улыбнулась и, протянув руку, вытерла несколько капель с подбородка Уитни.

 _Не плачь по мне, Обезьянка._ От этого детского прозвища Уитни сильнее разревелась. _Подумай о том, чтобы выйти на прогулку. Я буду в порядке._

Уитни кивнула при мысли о завершающемся учебном семестре. Она не хотела оставлять маму, но отчасти понимала желание Даяны. Ей не следовало засиживаться дома, пока летние месяцы проходят мимо неё. Она молодая девушка и должна заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются её ровесницы. Правда, она уже давно потеряла стремление к такой жизни.

— Я подумаю об этом. Обещаю. — ответила Уитни. — Спокойной ночи, мама.

Даяна пожелала ей спокойной ночи в ответ, прищуром напомнив, что к разговору о летнем отдыхе они ещё вернутся. Уитни знала, что мать не оставит эту тему без внимания. Для родителя важно счастье его ребёнка, и Даяна старалась сделать всё, чтобы её дочь не сломалась, как Клэй. Даже если ради этого придётся бесконечно спорить и ругаться на языке жестов.

Выходя из комнаты, Уитни обернулась, увидев, как глаза матери закрываются, а грудь поднимается и опускается во сне. Даяна быстро утомлялась из-за болезни. Обычно Уитни избегала изнурительных разговоров с мамой перед ужином. Тем не менее, было приятно пообщаться с ней. Это пусть и ненадолго, но вернуло её к былым временам.

Уитни решила, что горячий душ пойдёт ей на пользу. На улице не было холодно, но горячая вода с паром, обволакивающим её фигуру, казалась лучшим средством борьбы со стрессом. Она уже чувствовала истощение, скручивающееся под напряжёнными плечами. У неё ужасно болела шея от долгого сидения за учебниками.

Их маленькая ванная казалась уютной и тёплой по сравнению с ванными комнатами в больнице. Коричневые оттенки и тёмная шторка создавали ощущение комфорта. Гранитная тумбочка сверкала в оранжевом свете люстры. Возможно, Уитни просто привыкла к белым стенам и бледному фарфору. Её всегда беспокоило столь быстрое привыкание. Она скучала по тем временам, когда в попытках отрицать перемены хотела швыряться предметами и кричать.

Она повернула кран на максимальную температуру. Пар поднимался клубами вокруг неё, и Уитни вдыхала его, позволяя наполнять внутренности. Затем переключила поток воды в насадку для душа.

Раздевшись, она проскользнула в ванную и задёрнула тёмно-коричневую шторку. Капли воды стекали по её телу, наполняя теплом. Уитни позволяла испарениям окутать себя, как будто находилась в их невесомых объятиях. Беспокойство внутри неё растворилось, испаряясь вместе с влагой в воздухе. Тяжёлый груз с плеч также исчез, и Уитни пожала ими, снимая напряжение.

Вскоре она начала напевать песню, мелодия которой уже некоторое время застряла в голове. Голос приглушался мягким шумом воды. Уитни запела на несколько октав выше, массируя кожу голову и втирая в волосы шампунь. Она будто исполняла балладу перед невидимой публикой.

Никто об этом не знал, но Уитни питала тайную страсть к хоровому пению. Это началось, когда она была ребёнком и с помощью пения выпускала эмоции. Она редко позволяла кому-то слушать себя. Мама не могла её услышать, но знала, что Уитни умеет петь.

Уитни позволила мелодии окутать себя, пока вода каскадом стекала по её коже. Звуки эхом отражались от кафельных стен ванной комнаты. В своём воображении она находилась на огромной сцене. Миллионы людей слушали её пение и восхищались.

Приняв душ, она переоделась в удобную пижаму и спустилась по лестнице за учебниками. Проверив мобильник перед тем, как начать собирать рюкзак на завтрашний учебный день, она заметила сообщение от Майка. Он написал, что вернулся домой и добавил кое-что интересное, явно выделявшееся среди остальных сообщений.

**Майк: Привет, Уит. Уэйд позвонил мне сегодня и сообщил, что через неделю собирает всех в Вашингтоне праздновать окончание учёбы. Что думаешь? Мы поедем? Всё будет оплачено.**

Уитни вздохнула. Уэйд был другом Майка, но не её. Его родители были успешными юристами и щедро тратились на отдых сына и его друзей. Майк рассказывал истории о путешествиях в разные части страны. Уитни считала, что всё это — пустая трата денег. Будь у неё такие суммы, она тратила бы их на оплату медицинских счетов матери.

Тем не менее, предложение показалось ей заманчивым. Судьба явно на что-то намекала, и это нельзя было игнорировать. Уитни только что общалась с матерью по этому поводу, хотя сама ситуация была не более чем совпадением. В судьбу она не верила. Это по части сторонников веры в магию и всё подобное. Она же не интересовалась ни тем, ни другим.

**Уитни: Почему в Вашингтоне, а не на пляже, как раньше?**

Она подумала о каникулах в горах. Там будет намного прохладнее, но горный воздух всегда казался ей куда более соблазнительным, нежели местное палящее солнце.

Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении.

**Майк: Без понятия, если честно. Я сам узнал обо всём несколько минут назад. Думаю, надо ехать.**

Уитни сощурилась и снова поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату. Провести несколько часов в машине с Уэйдом и кем-то из его компании не казалось удачной идеей. Уитни не очень хорошо знала Уэйда, только то, что он был очень избалованным и немного глупым. Тем не менее, каникулы в горах перевешивали негативные мысли о странном парне. Если посмотреть на всё с позитивной стороны, она наконец-то вырвется подальше от своего города и стресса.

Внезапно её сердце сжалось, будто его схватила пара невидимых ладоней. В сознании Уитни мелькнуло безымянное озеро, неподвижные воды которого походили на стекло. Затем последовали картинки из сна, одинокая фигура и крест. Что-то звало её, и это казалось таким реальным, что в животе начал скручиваться узел предвкушения. Она _должна_ отправиться в это путешествие, поэтому ответ набрала быстро.

**Уитни: Ладно, только мне нужно обсудить это с мамой. Она уговаривала меня выйти из дома, поэтому, скорее всего, проблем не возникнет. Кто ещё едет?**

Она не хотела будить мать ради того, чтобы сообщить о своих планах. Даяне требовался отдых, из-за лечения её график сна постоянно нарушался. Уитни тоже страдала от этого. Однако, разумеется, мать должна быть в курсе её поездки. Та будет довольно долгой и утомительной, но что-то в глубине души подсказывало Уитни, что отказываться не стоит.

Она посмотрела на телефон, когда Майк ответил.

**Майк: Аманда, Ричи и Уэйд — только они решились. Ну и мы, если всё-таки согласимся.**

Уитни не ответила. Упоминание остальных оставило неприятный осадок. Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на своё отражение в зеркале спальни. Под некогда яркими жизнерадостными глазами виднелись тёмные круги. Усталость давала о себе знать, и больше скрывать стресс не получится. Ей нужно выбраться куда-нибудь, пока истощение не привело к чему-то страшному.

Значит, мама была права. _Настало время отдохнуть_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Гнев никогда не бывает без причины, но редко бывает с хорошей причиной.**  
Бенджамин Франклин

Он ошибался. Он был ужасно, совершенно неправ.

Первоначально он полагал, что причина его воскрешения заключалась в жгучей ярости, что даже после смерти не отпускала душу. Ведь он был свидетелем убийства своей матери, а затем убит сам. Пламя гнева обуглило остатки мёртвого сердца, распространяя жар по всему телу. Кровоток в холодных венах ожил благодаря обжигающей ярости. Безумие вырвало его из лап ада.

Однако теперь пламя походило скорее на слой тлеющих углей где-то внутри. Слой, который сохранял достаточно тепла для того, чтобы выживать и бродить по лесу. И всё же это мало помогало Джейсону понять собственную цель. Довольно правдоподобной казалась версия воскрешения ради мести, поскольку просто так вернуться он бы вряд ли смог.

Джейсон напрягся от порыва тёплого ветра. Шум листьев словно шептал его имя. Это происходило регулярно, но он не хотел слушать. Ему не интересна пустая болтовня, куда важнее — проверка ловушек. Они были разбросаны вдоль границ его самопровозглашённой территории, и их нужно было проверять на предмет любых признаков проникновения или еды.

Воскрешение не избавило Джейсона от потребности в пище. За те годы, что он бродил по лесу, он мало спал, но жгучий голод приходилось утолять куда чаще, почти как при жизни. Он нуждался в пропитании, как и любой другой человек, хоть и пытался отрицать свою схожесть с местным населением. Спустя много лет люди изменились, разленившись и заметно прибавив в весе — сказывалось снижение необходимости в тяжёлом труде.

Что до его истории…

Он выполз на берег, кашляя и изрыгая воду, пропитавшую его до глубины души. Затем лёг на землю, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Ветер шелестел над головой, природа шептала его имя. Поначалу он не мог слышать ничего, кроме слабого бормотания, но спустя время начал различать слова. И это потрясло его, потому что, как оказалось, чувствительным стал не только слух.

Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, Джейсон неуверенно стоял на ногах. Вода стекала с него на землю, образуя лужу под босыми ногами, но он осторожно шагнул вперёд. Первым его порывом было немедленно найти свою мать. Он не хотел видеть её мёртвое тело, но было необходимо отдать дань уважения и удостовериться в смерти. Следуя интуиции, Джейсон медленно шёл к тому месту, где его жизнь изменилась навсегда.

И он нашёл её там. Безжизненное тело матери, стиснутое верёвками. Реальность ситуации безжалостно обрушилась на Джейсона, и он понял, что происходившее не было сном. Наклонившись к телу матери, он дрожащими руками развязал верёвки. С участка шеи, на которой уже не было головы, кровь перестала течь, чего нельзя было сказать о слезах Джейсона, покатившихся по щекам.

Он плакал. В конце концов, ему было всего одиннадцать лет. Тем не менее, его сердце всё равно ощущалось как мёртвое и неподвижное. Но при виде матери в нём снова вспыхнул гнев. Воспоминания о поступке тех людей всё ещё горели в его голове. Джейсон прижал к себе мать, почувствовав холод её кожи. Используя лопату, найденную в сарае среди инструментов, он похоронил тело матери посреди поляны, на которой она умерла. Ему не хотелось прикасаться к её голове, но ту также было необходимо похоронить.

Джейсон простоял над свежей могилой несколько часов. Мысли расплывались в его голове, он не мог упустить ни одного ценного воспоминания о матери. Он любил мать каждой частичкой своего существа, ведь она дала ему жизнь. Фрагмент воспоминания о том, как люди убили её, пробудил в Джейсоне непреодолимое желание отомстить.

Мысли о том, что он будет делать, стремительно проносились в его голове. Появилось множество идей, но ни одна из них не казалась достойной, воплощение ни одной из них не удовлетворило бы его. Джейсон постарался успокоиться и поставил перед собой задачу отомстить, когда наступит подходящий момент.

Время шло, Джейсон стал выше и старше на целый год, но его неизменная потребность отомстить не позволяла расслабляться ни на секунду. Он тщательно готовился, выбирал оружие, и тот самый момент наконец настал. Пришло время нанести удар или навсегда погрязнуть в том, что смерть матери останется безнаказанной для её убийц.

Тьма опустилась на землю с предвкушающей тишиной. Выбранное Джейсоном оружие, лопата, пока была единственным, что он мог использовать. Пришла пора выполнить поставленную перед собой цель. Той ночью начался настоящий ливень, и Джейсон продрог, приближаясь к городу. Оранжевое свечение ламп из домов отражалось от поверхности растущих луж, заполонивших грязную улицу. Джейсон много раз играл и плескался в лужах, его детское сердце ликовало всякий раз, когда мама разрешала ему выйти на улицу.

А теперь ему не было дела до каких-то луж — у него совершенно иные намерения.

Выполнение долга не заняло много времени. Первый дом послужил лёгким началом, Джейсон без труда вошёл через парадную дверь. Жители кричали в панике, его внешний вид скорее всего был ужасным зрелищем. А затем кровь забрызгала стены, и Джейсон, выходя, оставил дверь открытой.

Последний дом был оставлен не случайно. Жилище мэра уединённо возвышалось в самом конце дороги. К тому времени Джейсон расправился с большинством людей, мэр услышал их крики и рискнул выйти наружу, увидев приближающегося убийцу. Джейсон, без сомнения, выглядел кошмарно. Чужая кровь покрывала каждый дюйм его тела и лица.

— Кто ты? — спросил мэр, отступая к забору. — Что ты сделал с моим городом?

Джейсон не собирался давать ему возможности умолять о пощаде. Движение привлекло его внимание, подбородок Джейсона дёрнулся, когда он увидел женщину и двух мальчиков, которые в ужасе уставились на него. Вновь повернувшись к мэру, Джейсон поднял лопату и резко опустил, одним ударом лишая того жизни.

Подняв взгляд, Джейсон почувствовал укол чего-то, что не мог уловить. В его животе скрутился узел, а на месте сердца ощущался трепет. Супруга и дети мэра не сводили с него глаз. Джейсон больше не мог здесь оставаться, прожигаемый их взглядами. Он убежал по дороге подальше от них.

Вскоре он оказался на пороге своего дома, обнаружив внутри полную разруху. Люди обыскали дом, после себя не оставив ничего, кроме мусора и пыли. Всё, что было дорого его матери, уничтожено. Джейсон почувствовал, как в нём вновь начал нарастать гнев, но вовремя вспомнил о своём долге. Сдерживая эмоции, Джейсон двинулся в сторону своей спальни. Его кровать была перевёрнута, ценные вещи осколками рассыпались по старому деревянному полу.

Рядом лежало чучело медведя. Джейсон с облегчением наклонился к нему, чтобы поднять. Дом был практически разорван в клочья, ничего не осталось. Но уцелевший медведь означал, что не всё потеряно. Он был Джейсону товарищем, помогал переживать трудные моменты.

Свою миссию Джейсон выполнил. Он убил всех. Теперь душа его матери могла упокоиться с миром.

Тем не менее, он был в замешательстве. Он сделал своё дело и искоренил всех, кто причинил ему боль. Он не знал, что случилось с теми тремя, которых пощадил прошлой ночью, но больше в городе не осталось никого живого. Так почему он снова чувствовал себя таким опустошённым? Разве он не выполнил задачу?

Джейсон обнаружил, что не может оставаться здесь, среди слишком свежих воспоминаний. Ужас наполнил его, оставляя открытым и незащищённым. Джейсон всегда считал, что лес лучше всего спасает от ощущения боли и гнева. Он не хотел оставаться дома. Ему нужно найти другое место для проживания.

Убегая вглубь леса, он попал в причудливый уголок далеко-далеко от дома. Поблизости находилось озеро, но Джейсон отдал предпочтение ручью, который мог служить источником воды и помочь в выживании.

Время для него замедлилось. Всё вокруг старело, кроме Джейсона. По крайней мере, его тело менялось только по происшествии определённого времени. Он пил воду из ручья, не решаясь приближаться к озеру и напоминать себе о собственной смерти. Однако был в курсе того, что источником воды в ручье было именно озеро. По мере того, как он поглощал жидкость, его взросление замедлялось.

И всё же прошло не так много времени, когда Джейсон стал мужчиной. Он обнаружил, что ему очень нравится изменившееся тело, он чувствовал себя намного сильнее и понимал преимущества таких перемен. Слабость больше не угнетала его. Возрождённый и предоставленный самому себе, Джейсон постарался искоренить из себя того слабого мальчишку. Он рос вверх, мускулы под его кожей сплетались стальными канатами, когда он трудился, чтобы построить себе дом. Шириной плеч он мог помериться с гризли, а обхватом бицепсов — со стволами деревьев. У него не было маски, чтобы скрыть уродливое лицо, но он не возражал.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в его лес не забрели люди.

Город, в котором он устроил бойню, со временем превратился в опустевший участок земли. Джейсон пообещал себе, что больше никогда не вернётся туда. Но вот появились другие люди. Приручённые ими огромные металлические звери с пронзительно сияющими глазами прорезали тьму, к которой он так привык. Джейсону это не понравилось.

Люди громко говорили, и Джейсон понимал лишь часть их слов. Одежда чужаков отличалась от той, которую он видел в детстве. Поначалу Джейсон сторонился их. Люди казались грубыми и злыми, а их необдуманные действия всякий раз заставляли его кулаки сжиматься от гнева.

Затем они начали разрывать местность ужасными металлическими инструментами. Кровь Джейсона в раздражении кипела от их посягательств на его воспоминания. Они осмелились осквернить единственное, что у него осталось от прошлого. Помимо материнского медальона, который уже много лет находился глубоко на дне озера. И желания нырять за ним у Джейсона не возникало, как бы сильно он ни хотел вернуть столь ценную вещь.

Люди, нарушившие его покой, вновь разожгли в нём жажду крови. После стольких лет, проведённых в одиночестве, Джейсон обнаружил, что не забыл это чувство. Оно просто было скрыто внутри него. А сейчас его заботило только то, как остановить те ужасные вещи, что чужаки творили на его земле.

Ослеплённый собственной яростью, Джейсон бросился к ним. Они бежали с криками, утверждая, что он был чудовищем, которое хочет их сожрать. И почему-то его удовлетворил такой титул. Но побег не насытит жажду крови. Чужаки ещё не заплатили цену своей глупости, а это значило только одно.

Им придётся умереть.

До собственной смерти, а также гибели матери Джейсон был человеком с доброй душой и большим сердцем. Несмотря на уродливое лицо, он ни разу не почувствовал неприязни к любому, кто глядел на него с отвращением. В конечном итоге это поспособствовало тому, кем он стал теперь. Все, кому он доверял, отвернулись от него, словно он был каким-то демоном. Джейсон ненавидел мэра и жителей города, ненавидел их всеми фибрами своего существа. Из-за них он стал убийцей.

Ненависть, загоревшаяся глубоко внутри из-за тех людей, вновь бурлила в нём, подталкивая к тому, чтобы очистить земли от новых обидчиков. Используя физическую форму, которой он добился за годы труда, он поразил своих врагов, наказывая за разорение ценной почвы, а после закопал их тела, чтобы скрыть беспорядок.

Джейсон коснулся мачете в ножнах на своём бедре. Не так давно он отнял это оружие у жертвы. Полезность мачете не знала границ, оно послужило лучшим оружием, которое Джейсон когда-либо находил.

В лесу было тихо. Слух Джейсона улавливал лишь шелест листьев. Людей, которых можно было бы убить, больше не было, а новые, скорее всего, слишком испугались, чтобы вторгаться на его земли. Если слухи распространялись так же быстро, как двигались те металлические звери, то наверняка вся округа уже знала о нём.

Наклонившись, Джейсон осмотрел металлическую ловушку, спрятанную среди растительности. Открытая пасть с острыми зубьями блестела в лучах утреннего солнца, вздымаясь к небу. К сожалению, сегодня в ловушке ничего не было. Надежда на остальные подтолкнула Джейсона углубиться в лес. Обычно подобные проверки занимали большую часть дня, затем Джейсон возвращался домой и проводил вечер, затачивая лезвия. Это был проверенный способ сохранять разум чистым до восхода солнца и начала нового дня.

Выполнив свой долг, Джейсон сразу начал строительство собственного убежища. Будучи целеустремлённым, он быстро научился строить из дерева и гвоздей. Городские жители оставили немало различных инструментов, которые почти не поддавались влиянию времени. Простая пила сослужила хорошую службу, пока не сломалась, но большая часть дома уже была построена. В конце концов, дом Джейсона прочно стоял на земле, которую он объявил своей.

Время от времени к нему осмеливались заглядывать люди, но тут же убегали, оставляя множество разных вещей. Джейсона удивляло, насколько изменилось человечество за эти годы. Он находил предметы, с помощью которых можно было добывать пищу, инструменты, а также простые штуки для удовольствия. Иногда чужаки теряли устройства для связи, которыми Джейсон пользоваться не мог, находясь в уединении и информационной изоляции.

Время не волновало Джейсона, если только оно не означало, что он пропустит проверку ловушки или время года, когда у оленей был гон и они теряли бдительность. Многое менялось, но Джейсон на всё смотрел с отвращением. Ему было плевать на новые поколения людей. Единственное, что беспокоило его — сам факт того, что он жив. Он вырвался из цепких пальцев смерти из-за гнева и жажды крови. Тем не менее, желание мстить он удовлетворил и больше не находил это привлекательным. Да и жертвы не появлялись в течение многих лет после первых убийств, оставляя его окутанным неизвестностью. Почему он до сих пор здесь, если избавился от всех, кто причинил ему боль?

Именно тогда он понял, что его истинная цель больше не связана с местью. Теперь от него требовалось нечто совершенно другое.

Либо он ошибался. Возможно, смерть тоже совершила ошибку. Других объяснений тому, почему он всё ещё бродит по лесу, не было. Он нарушал естественный порядок вещей. Он просто чудовище, которое давно должно было сгнить в водяной могиле.

Джейсон остановился на полпути к ловушке, чтобы прислушаться. Прохладный весенний ветер заставлял недавно распустившиеся листья шелестеть. Животные выходили из спячки, давая о себе знать характерным шуршанием. Вибрации жизни проникали в него, вплетаясь в нервы. Но вот ветер сменился, и кулаки Джейсона сжались.

Что-то приближалось.

Он стоял неподвижно, надеясь, что не будет замечен тем, что издавало шум со стороны дороги. Даже деревья, казалось, замолчали, лишь слабый шёпот природы предупреждал о приближающейся беде.

И он точно знал, что это было.

Тьма окутала его, стискивая сердце объятиями гнева. Это чувство он испытывал много раз после своего перерождения. Оно же заставляло следовать за ним, очищая искалеченный жестокий мир.

 _Человечество бессмысленно и мерзко. Раковая опухоль на теле планеты._ Звук приближавшегося существа отдавался противным скрежетом где-то в сознании. _Но это можно исправить. Можно убить их всех._

Поначалу Джейсон хотел слепо прислушаться к этому зову, ведь когда-то таким образом он уничтожил целое поселение. Тем не менее, осознание того факта, что внутренняя кровожадность никогда не утолится, заставляло Джейсона беспокоиться. Он сам будил в себе монстра. Но свой долг он уже выполнил и теперь хотел, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

Он прислушался к глубоким вибрациям, сотрясавшим деревья. Если бы его сердце всё ещё билось, то сейчас оно было бы готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Сжимая рукоять мачете, Джейсон тихо шагнул вперёд.

Он не знал, откуда в нём появилась такая кровожадность. Казалось, она была с ним с того момента, как он выбрался на берег, мокрый и истерзанный гневом. Тогда он воображал, как этот гнев исходит от него, принимая самостоятельную форму, и любой, кто подходил слишком близко, подвергался ужасному наказанию. Однако со временем что-то заставило его остановиться, пойти по иному пути. Джейсон убил достаточно, но часть существа, рождённого из гнева, требовала продолжения. Его целью была резня; Джейсон же не хотел ничего подобного.

Звук тяжёлых шагов заставил лесных жителей убраться, спрятаться подальше от опасности. В ушах Джейсона раздался шум, от которого он крепче сжал мачете. Его мышцы напряглись, готовя тело к побегу или драке.

Он затаил дыхание, скрывшись за стволом дерева. Послышалось фырканье, существо пыталось унюхать его. Джейсон ощутил запах плоти, понимая, от чего он мог исходить, но не осмеливался раскрыться. Это слишком опасно.

Существо зарычало, чересчур походя на медведя, а Джейсон оставался неподвижным, опасаясь, что его обнаружат. Этот ужасный зверь по ту сторону дерева способствовал распространению слухов за пределами леса. Джейсону слишком часто приходилось убирать за ним беспорядок, последствия кровавой ярости.

В одно мгновение существо исчезло, унося с собой тьму. Джейсон знал, что оно всё ещё хотело объединить силы, используя ярость и боль для необоснованных убийств. Существо точно знало, что он прятался за деревом. Джейсон выдохнул, его лёгкие болели от недостатка кислорода. Он выглянул из укрытия, посмотрев на тропу, по которой ушло существо. Среди листьев и обломков веток он заметил следы больших лап. Отпечатки длинных когтей указывали на то, что существо было опасным, и Джейсон задумался над тем, какую форму оно приняло на этот раз. Существо очень напоминало медведя.

Похоже, гнев принял форму одного старого друга. Джейсон задумался, сколько ещё пройдёт времени, прежде чем удача окончательно его покинет.


End file.
